


Spying

by Truthbeknown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And also really in love with Yahaba, Dorks in Love, First Dates, I like to think Yahaba definitely memes, Idiots in Love, Kyouhaba is strong af, Kyoutani is really really romantic, Love, M/M, Movie Dates, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, True Love, Watari isn't really here tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthbeknown/pseuds/Truthbeknown
Summary: "I have a great idea!" Oikawa bleams."We're not stalking them," Iwaizumi interrupts."Quick! They're already walking to the mall," Oikawa hissed.OrThe third years stalk Yahaba and Kyoutani on their date.





	Spying

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IM SO WEAK FOR KYOUHABA HELP ME

"My son is growing up!" Oikawa says, fake wiping a tear off his cheek.

"Excuse me, what son, I don't recall you having a son," Hanamaki says.

"Obviously, I'm talking about Yahaba, he's definitely my son," Oikawa replies," He has a date with Mad Dog Chan! He's growing up too fast!"

"Firstly, I can't believe you pick favourites," Matsukawa says, ignoring Oikawa's sqwak of protest.

"Secondly, Yahaba is obviously me and Issei's son, every one knows that," Hanamaki says batting his eyelash at Matsukawa.

"What?! Quick, Iwa-Chan, defend me! They're trying to steal my son away from me!"

"Nope, Kindaichi and Kyoutani are my sons, don't touch them," Iwaizumi says as Oikawa makes a face of betrayal and puts his hand over his heart.

"Iwa-Chan, I thought we were best friends!"

Iwaizumi proceeds to ignore him and sip his soda.

"Hmph! Anyway why do you think Yahaba is YOUR son, I'm the one training him," Oikawa says directing the question to Hanamaki.

"Excuse you, Yahaba is me AND Issei's son, get your facts right," Hanamaki says.

"Yahaba memes," Matsukawa says as if that statement answers all the questions in the world. 

"My sweet kohai would neve- " Oikawa starts.

"We knew Kyoutani had a crush on Yahaba eons ago," Matsukawa says, rolling his eyes.

"Right-o, I've seen heart eyes Kyoutani before, it's definitely real, but our son agreeing a date with Iwaizumi's son is unheard of!" Hanamaki says feigning surprise.

"I have a great idea!" Oikawa bleams.

"We're not stalking them," Iwaizumi interrupts.

"We wouldn't be stalking! Its just making sure that they are having a good relationship, it could ruin the team's dynamics," Oikawa huffs defensively.

"Sounds legit, when is their date," Matsukawa says shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm going to ask Watachi, he should know something," Oikawa says pulling out his phone and typing.

"Stop trying to weasel information from the underclassmen!" Iwaizumi interrupts.

"Hey! Watachi told me," Oikawa half shouted, "Apparently they're going to see a movie and then going to the park."

"How vanilla," Matsukawa drawls.

"Nice do you even know when it is," Hanamaki snickers.

"I'm getting to it! Stop interrupting me!" Oikawa whined, "It's on Wednesday. Wait that's tomorrow! Ok we're meeting after school at the school gates and we'll follow them from there."

 

"Hey, you ready?" Yahaba asks greeting Kyoutani at the lockers.

"Lemme grab my shit and let's get out of here," Kyoutani says grabbing his outdoor shoes.

"C'mon, you someone, I want to leaaaave," Yahaba whined.

"Stop whining."

 

"Quick! They're already walking to the mall," Oikawa hissed.

"This is getting boring why are they not kissing," Hanamaki asks.

"I agree, where is that steamy stuff ayyy," Matsukawa says.

"Shut up! They're walking into the cinema," Oikawa stage whispered.

"It's not like we can see them inside the cinema, let's just walk around the mall," Iwaizumi sighed, running his hand over his hair.

 

"Hey, I forgot to tell you, Watari fucking told the senpais that we're having a date today," Yahaba says, a bit sheepish.

"You told him about us?"

"He's my best friend! He's supposed to help me not betray me!" Yahaba whined, "I'm pretty sure they're stalking us," Yahaba sighed.

"I don't see them here though, I think they might be outside waiting. It's fine, I just want to spend time with you," Kyoutani says, hoping the dim like of the cinema can hide his blush.

Yahaba reaches over to Kyoutani's hand, he llaed their fingers together, "I want to spend time with you too, let's just make the best out of this date." At that, Yahaba let his head drop to Kyoutani's shoulder and snuggled closer to Kyoutani.

 

"Do you even know which park they're going?" Hanamaki asks as they go into a clothing shop.  
"Of course I do!" Oikawa says frantically pulling ou his phone.

To Watari 15:21  
Watachi~ Which park are Mag Dog Chan and Shi Chan going after their movie?Σ(っ °Д °;)っ

From Watari 15:22  
Sorry Oikawa-san, Yahaba is already mad at me for telling you about their date and you know no one likes a angry Yahaba.

To Watari 15:22  
Please~ I really need to know Σ(°Д°; 

From Watari 15:23  
Sorry!

"And it is?" Matsukawa and, raising his eyebrows, clearly not impressed.

"Okay fine, I might have forgotten to ask that little detail," but it's fine!" Oikawa says, laughing nervously.

 

"It was a nice movie," Yahaba says, finger still laced with Kyoutani's.

"Its not. The plot was terrible," Kyoutani snorts, "you have terrible tastes."

"It is! The plot was good! And I'm dating you what does that say about my taste?" Yahaba says smiling triumphantly.

"Don't think I didn't notice it's entirely because your gay little heart thought the main male character was hot," Kyoutani says, looking away.

"Aww, you're jealous! But firstly, I'm bi not gay. Secondly, I'm dating you, not him and you're definitely more handsome." Yahaba says giggling.

"I'm not jealous," Kyoutani snaps.

"You totally are. Anyway, I don't see the senpais anywhere, I think they missed us leaving," Yahaba says cranking his neck.

"Good riddance."

 

"WE MISSED THEM!" Oikawa yelled, gaining some looks from a few passer bys.

"And you don't know which park they're going. This is such a flop," Hanamaki sighs.

"Hey Takahiro, you wanna grab ice cream before heading home?" 

"It's a date!" Hanamaki replied Matsukawa with a wink.

"Hey, let's go home dumbness. I'm sure Yahaba is in good hands," Iwaizumi says.

"EH? Are you implying that I care for Yahaba more then Kyouken?!" 

"..."

"IWA CHAAAN."

 

"So, see you tommorow practise?" Yahaba asks, standing in front if his house with both hands clutching Kyoutanis'. "Thanks for walking me home, you didn't have to," Yahaba says smiling softly.

"Of course I'm coming to practice. I WANTED to walk you home, I know I don't have to." Kyoutani says blushing hard.

"I cant believe you also have a romantic side," Yahaba sighed with a dreamy look on his face.

"Shut up dumbass."

**Author's Note:**

> The third years will always have to deal with Oikawa's shit.  
> THERES JUST EXACTLY 1000 WORDS AHAA
> 
> Instagram: @extrovert_dreamer  
> @solangelo_phangirl  
> Tumblr: @extrovertdreamer


End file.
